Join
Ready to join up? Well here is the template to do just that. This is a template meant to copy-paste into your preferred text editor so that you can compile your character offline. When you are finished, you can create an account on the forum and copy-paste your text into a Private Message (PM) to the Game Moderator (Absinthe). Character Biography Sheet bNAME/b: (Add character name. Here you can include middle names etc.) bDEPARTMENT/b: (Pick "Other" if you are writing a non-Starfleet character.) bRANK/b: (Add your character's desired rank) bPOSITION/b:(Example: Scientist, Chief Engineer, etc. Contact the GM to know what is available.) bSPECIES/b: (Add your character's species.) bAGE/b: (Add character age. Though younger characters are allowed, the minimum age of any sexually active character is 18 years old mentally and physically.) bGENDER/b: (Add character gender. Male/Female/Non-Binary/Etc.) bORIENTATION/b: (Add sexual orientation. Heterosexual/Homosexual/Bisexual/Etc.) bBIRTHPLACE/b:(Add character birthplace, where your character was born.) bHEIGHT/b: (Add character height.) bWEIGHT/b: (Add character weight.) bHAIR/b: (Add hair colour. Alternatively Bald/Shaven/Etc.) bEYES/b: (Add eye color. Alternatively Insectoid Compound Eyes/Etc.) bFACECLAIM/b: (Name character actor/actress/model.) bWRITER/b: (Add forum username. Your name on the site.) bINTERESTS/b: (Be concise by using one word to describe each interest, which are then explained in depth under 'Personality Profile') bEDUCATION/b: (XXXX-XXXX: Acadmy/Intitute/etc. Create a list with years and place of education. 3 years is the minimum requirement for Starfleet Academy unless your character holds previous experience, is part of the enlisted officers, warrant officers, or a civilian. Union Medical adds one year of education depending on previous experience) bSERVICE RECORD/b: (XXXX-XXXX: Ensign, USS Example. Create a list with year-to-year, rank, department, ship/base. There is no exact amount of years to gain rank, but it is considered that it would be from two to five years for an officer to gain the next rank. Try to be realistic with the years between promotions) bDECORATIONS/b: (XXXX: Name of Decoration/Medal/Award. Create a list of the decorations that your character has received throughout their career, or even during education. These must, however, be mentioned in the Biography section if they are to be allowed) bBIOGRAPHY/b: (This section must be in past tense. The factual life story of your character thus far. This is the main historical background of your character, usually the longest part of the biography and most important. Be as subjective or objective as you like, but don't make it a short read. 250 words or more is required.) bPERSONALITY PROFILE/b: (This section must be in past tense. This section describes your character's psychological profile, what they're like in general.) bPHYSICAL PROFILE/b: (This section must be in past tense. The full physical description of your character, be as detailed or as concise as you'd like to be here. Since the GM might eventually depict your character in the Augustus Station story, it is important that you add things like scarring, tattoos, etc.) bREFERENCE IMAGES/b: (Please submit 4-6 hyperlinks to high-resolution images of the chosen faceclaim. These should be images that you like for future reference when the GM might make character images for your character.) bSPECIAL NOTES/b (Optional) (This section must be in past tense. This optional section can contain any additional notes about your character that you consider important. If your character is a vegetarian, for example, you can put that information here if you didn't specify it in the Background or Personality Profile. Here you can also detail abilities or traits that are inherent to your character's species or training.)